


Obi-Wan’s Birthday Tradition

by agoldengalaxy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin being a little shit, Birthday, Brotherly Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker have a friendly - and, well, strange - tradition every year on Obi-Wan’s birthday.Or, Anakin Skywalker gives his Master a special gift on his twenty-sixth birthday.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	Obi-Wan’s Birthday Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha I’m sorry in advance if this hurts, it hurt me a lot
> 
> I do not ship these two, I like them as brothers, but you’re more than welcome to interpret it however u want
> 
> kudos/comments are appreciated!

The hazy glow of the beginning of morning streams into the small bedroom quarters. The sun of Coruscant is only just peeking above the horizon, and the Temple is quiet.

Obi-Wan lay on his side, arm thrown carelessly over the side of the bed, fingertips brushing the floor. For once, the young Jedi Master is at peace, still succumbing to the bliss of sleep. After all, it’s his day off.

But unbeknownst to him, there’s someone who is plotting to interrupt all that. Quietly, a young Padawan slips into Obi-Wan’s quarters, giggling silently to himself as he looks at the sleeping man. He tiptoes around the bed, so he is facing his master’s back.

Bouncing lightly on his feet, he puts a determined look on his face, then pounces; hopping onto the bed, he grabs Obi-Wan’s arm with a yell, “Happy birthday, Master!”

Obi-Wan’s eyes shoot open, a sharp gasp escaping parted lips as he turns, trying to figure out what just happened. His wide eyes meet the cheeky smile of Anakin, who clearly enjoyed the reaction. Obi-Wan had been ready to fight, every inch of his body on high alert upon being woken so suddenly, but...it was only his Padawan.

A small sigh escapes him then, bringing his opposite hand to his eyes, rubbing it over both of them as his heart attempts to return to its normal pace. “Is it really today?” he replies, opening one eye as he rubs the other to look at Anakin. He can’t help but smile, only a little.

Anakin rolls his eyes, grabbing his wrist and pulling at it. “Yes!” he exclaims impatiently, “Madame Jocasta told me so.”

Obi-Wan can’t help but chuckle, giving in to the pulls a little, propping himself up on his elbow to squint at his Padawan. He hadn’t intended on making such a big deal out of this; but of course, with Anakin, he should have known this might happen. “So you decided to wake me on our day off?” he asks, raising a brow, though his tone is amused.

“Yeah! We have to celebrate!” he exclaims, finally letting go of the other’s wrist to slide down off the side of the bed. Despite being nine years old, he was still rather small among the other padawans.

And, it seems, the most excitable.

  
  


“Celebrate?” Obi-Wan repeats, sitting up fully now, coming to terms with the fact that he would not be getting any more sleep this morning. A chuckle escapes him as he rolls his shoulders back. “That won’t be necessary. Besides, don’t you have training to do with Master Yoda today?”

Anakin rocks back and forth on his heels, shaking his head, the smile on his face only widening. “I asked if I could skip training this week. He agreed, but only ‘cause it’s your birthday,” he answers matter-of-factly.

Obi-Wan doesn’t bother trying to hide the surprise from his face, feeling a bit taken aback. Yoda agreed to let Anakin skip a training day? That...is certainly not what he was expecting to hear. But then again, he remembers what he had overheard Yoda telling Master Windu - that they were worried for him, due to how recent Qui-Gon’s death had been.

After all, Obi-Wan  _ used  _ to spend his birthdays with Qui-Gon. It would be a day full of peace for both of them. As he had grown, it had become the day he looked forward to most. 

Now, those birthdays were no more. And that was why he planned to just forget about it this year.

But a few months have passed and the young Jedi Master is doing better. He still misses his own Master with a passion, but having Anakin to train and focus his time on has really helped. And it seems he will also help him get through his birthday, too.

Obi-Wan chuckles, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, resting his hands on the edge. “And what exactly did you have planned, Anakin?”

The boy’s smile only grows, and he grabs his Master’s wrist again, pulling on it. “Get up and I’ll show you!”

This time, he allows him to pull him to his feet, but Anakin doesn’t let go, marching him towards the door. Obi-Wan barely has time to at least grab his robe to cover the little amount of clothes he’s wearing before he’s walked out the door.

As he pulls the robe sleeves over his arms, Anakin lets go, running over to one of the armchairs in the main room. He ducks behind it, then emerges with a huge smile and a neatly wrapped, small box.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. “Anakin -” He’s almost unsure of what to say as the boy approaches him, positively giddy. “Anakin, you aren’t supposed to get me anything…” he feels a twang of guilt. No other Padawan buys their Master a gift for their birthday. That’s not how the Jedi work. 

Gifts mean attachment. 

“I didn’t ‘get’ you anything, Master,” comes the cheeky reply, holding up the box with a satisfied grin. “I  _ made  _ you something. It’s different.” 

Tenderly, like he’s afraid he might break it, Obi-Wan takes the box in his hands. It’s wrapped neatly. He wonders if Anakin had gotten any help. “I...I can’t accept this.”

Anakin’s grin quickly turns into a pout, staring up at him. “C’mon, Obi-Wan,” he pleads, innocent eyes staring up at him. 

Well, if Anakin  _ made  _ this gift, it would be rather rude to turn it away. Obi-Wan stares at the boy - so young, but growing older before his very eyes - and sighs quietly. “Alright. Okay.” Gingerly, he takes a seat in the armchair, giving Anakin one last look before turning back to the box on his lap.

He can’t remember the last time he received a gift. It must have been when he turned thirteen, and Qui-Gon had given him that special, Force-sensitive stone that was still so important to him. He’d be giving it to Anakin when he turned thirteen, too.

“This is the last time,” he warns as he pulls gently at the paper, sensing Anakin’s excitement. “No more gifts from now on, you hear me?”

“Yes, Master.”

Carefully, like he’s afraid something may be inside, he opens the box to find a little necklace - intricate carvings around the centerpiece. As he picks it up, inspecting it with awe, Anakin straightens up proudly.

“I carved it from a japor snippet,” he answers the unasked question, putting his hands on his hips. “It’s supposed to give you good fortune. I gave a similar one to Padmé - but the carvings are a little different.”

Obi-Wan places the little snippet in his palm, turning it over. It’s...not really something he’d pick out himself, but the gesture really touches him. “Good fortune, hm?” he asks, hesitating a moment before putting it around his neck. “Who told you that?”

“My mom.” His expression turns a little more solemn, but he takes a step closer. “I know you’re a really good Jedi, but I thought it might be good to have some extra luck.”

The boy’s voice is so earnest, and Obi-Wan knows he must keep this necklace, no matter what. He sets the box aside carefully, giving Anakin a smile, before pulling him into an embrace, which he eagerly returns.

“Thank you, Anakin,” he says softly, and Anakin’s arms tighten around him.

For some reason, he feels tears prick his eyes, but he pushes them away.

And that is how Obi-Wan Kenobi spent his twenty-sixth birthday; with his nine-year-old Padawan.

***

Every year since then, Obi-Wan is normally woken rather unceremoniously on the morning of his birthday. Anakin has kept his promise and stopped giving gifts - but that doesn’t mean he would stop messing with his Master.

The only reason it continues to happen is due to the fact that Obi-Wan barely keeps track of the days; it’s a wonder that Anakin has figured out how to do so.

It’s five years later when he finally remembers - and he decides, perhaps, it’s time to get back at the fourteen-year-old.

So the morning of his birthday, he wakes up much earlier than normal, though he stays in bed, squinting at the ceiling. After a moment passes, he closes his eyes, sensing Anakin’s presence drawing near. 

He keeps his eyes closed and his breath even as the door slides open quietly, letting in some light from the hall. Light footsteps approach the bed, but before he can do anything, Obi-Wan sits upright, necklace falling to rest against his heart, holding his hand out.

Using the Force, he pulls the boy up, suspending him in the air. He is too shocked to struggle just yet, and is holding a balloon in one hand and a pin in the other.

Ah. So he is getting more creative.

Obi-Wan erupts into chuckles as he gently sets Anakin back down onto the floor, who frowns. “Hey - no fair.”

“On the contrary, my young Padawan; I think that was certainly fair,” he replies, getting to his feet and striding over to take the balloon from the young man’s hand. He glances at it, then lets it go, letting it fly around the room. “After five years, you’d think I would learn.”

Anakin frowns, watching the object zoom about in a red streak. “I really thought I was gonna get you.”

“Better luck next year,” he replies, patting his Padawan’s shoulder. He’s surprised at how tall he’s getting - and how quickly it’s happening. “Come along - we can still get some…‘birthday’ training in.”

But Obi-Wan’s thirty-first birthday consists of less training and more just playing cards and laughing with his Padawan, letting the day waste. 

And for once, he’s okay with that.

***

The next few years, Anakin tries to up his game. On Obi-Wan’s thirty-third birthday, he wakes up in a pile of cushions. But the year after, he hid in his closet to jump out at Anakin when he walked in.

It’s a stupid game. They both are aware of it, though no one knows of this tradition but themselves. But perhaps they deserve a little fun, even as they both grow older.

On the morning of Obi-Wan’s thirty-fifth birthday, he dreams of floating in an ocean. Perhaps he’s dreaming of Naboo, swimming towards the Gungan City once more, just as he had done with Qui-Gon.

But that doesn’t make sense. He hasn’t been there in years.

In the dream, he’s jolted to the side, and his eyes shoot open with a gasp. It’s pitch black in his quarters, though he quickly realizes he’s suspended about six feet above his bed, and he can’t move, save for his head.

He lifts it as he hears silent giggles, seeing his nineteen-year-old Padawan standing at the end of the bed with an arm raised, though holding Obi-Wan up with the Force seems to be rather easy for him.

“Anakin! Put me down!” he demands, struggling, but to no avail.

“As you wish, Master,” the boy says cheekily, quickly letting go of Obi-Wan, sending him flying back down with gravity into his mattress. He bounces with the impact, his necklace almost hitting him in the face. “Now, what’s that?” Anakin asks, heading over to sit on the end of the bed. “I think that’s...six for me, and four for you.”

Obi-Wan sits up with a displeased grunt, rubbing one of his eyes. “You’ve been keeping count every year?”

A huge grin spreads across his face. “Oh, Master, it’s like you don’t even know me,” he replies, standing back up and offering Obi-Wan his hand. “Come on. I’ll make tea to make up for it.”

Obi-Wan stares at the open hand, then huffs a sigh, taking it and allowing his much-too-tall Padawan to pull him to his feet. “You’d better.” 

But he’s not really mad. He knows when they talk about it later, he won’t be able to hold back a small laugh. It is rather impressive he’d managed to do all of that and not wake him, after all.

Together, they walk, shoulder to shoulder. He’s still getting used to Anakin being so much taller now - wasn’t it only yesterday that he reached about the height of his chest?

But no - ten years have passed since he first took him in as his Padawan. And things had been...good, since. They’ve had their falling outs, but they’ve always made up.

As they walk towards the kitchen, Anakin huffs a sigh. “Master, I can’t  _ believe _ you still wear that thing,” he mutters, clearly embarrassed about his past self.

Obi-Wan relishes in that. Oh, how he loves to embarrass Anakin when he can. “What do you mean?” he asks earnestly, taking the snippet between two fingers, “You  _ made _ this for me, Anakin, it’s very dear to me. It brings me good fortune.”

Anakin rolls his eyes, going to put a kettle on the stove. “If you say so.”

“I do.” Obi-Wan chuckles, taking a seat at the table. He can sense, despite his slight annoyance and refusal to admit, the fact that Obi-Wan still wears it after ten years  _ does _ make Anakin feel good.

It reminds them of their friendship, of the good times; so whenever there is a fight, they can always go back to where they started.

And that is what he likes most about it.

***

Then the war began.

Obi-Wan has much more important things to worry about than his thirty-seventh birthday, and in fact, he doesn’t even remember that it’s coming up. After another cowardly escape by Grievous the night before, he stays in the control room, figuring out where he might have gone.

He rests his hand on his chin, looking around the hologram for any clues he might find. “Cody, have you checked the last coordinates?” he asks, not daring to look away from the hologram. His eyes burn, but he keeps looking.

“Negative, sir. No sign of any Separatist ships near Geonosis. I think we got rid of all of them,” comes Cody’s diligent reply, and Obi-Wan sighs, leaning his hands on the bottom of the screen as the hologram shimmers.

“Thank you, Commander.” He picks his head up, looking over at the clone who is still typing like mad at the keyboard. “Cody - go and get some rest. You’ve earned it.”

The other pauses, swiveling in his chair to look at him. “Are you sure, general? We still haven’t found Grievous’ position.”

Obi-Wan straightens up, nodding. “I know. But we’ve been at this for hours.” He gestures towards the door. “Go on.”

Cody stands, but hesitates. “What about you, sir?”

“I’ll continue looking.” It looks like Cody wants to argue, but then he stops himself, giving a small nod before heading out of the room, leaving Obi-Wan alone.

Letting out a quiet sigh, he shakes his head. He’ll get Grievous one day. He must.

But his alone time does not last. The door soon slides open and Anakin is standing there. Upon seeing Obi-Wan, his smile widens. “There you are, Obi-Wan,” he says, jogging over. “Man, I had a whole prank with Ahsoka planned, we were gonna get the clones involved, too. You got up too early this time.”

Obi-Wan pauses, looking up at Anakin, his brows knitting in confusion. “...It’s my birthday?” he asks, after a brief pause. Days and nights had been blurring together; he had absolutely no clue.

Anakin’s smile fades, and he looks over the other, perhaps sensing the fatigue from his former Master. He gives a slight nod. “Is it Grievous?” he asks, his voice gentle. Obi-Wan gives a slight nod.

“Yes. He escaped again, but he took an escape pod. I was trying to track it down, but…” he shakes his head.

“No luck,” Anakin finishes for him, then sighs, taking a step closer. He places a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “When’s the last time you slept, Obi-Wan?”

He opens his mouth to respond, but he can’t find the answer. Either way, he is wondering when Anakin had become so...mature. He was a general, a Jedi Master, and more importantly, a good man.

He’s so lucky to call him his best friend.

“I don’t know,” he replies finally, looking away. Anakin’s grip on his shoulder tightens a little before letting go, turning to stand beside him and place his hand on the small of his back.

“Well, lucky for you, I got a gift for you this year,” Anakin says nonchalantly, guiding Obi-Wan out of the room and down the hall. 

He lets him, but his eyes widen as he looks over. “A gift? Anakin, you promised -”

“I know, I know,” he cuts him off, and it’s only as the doors to Obi-Wan’s quarters are opening that he realizes what’s happening. “But it’s nothing physical.” Anakin takes him to the cot, sitting him down, perhaps a bit forcefully, and crosses his arms. “The gift of _ rest _ , Master. Please don’t deny it.”

Obi-Wan wants to argue, but he knows once Anakin makes up his mind, it’s set. He huffs a sigh, looking up at the young man with a small shake of his head. “You’re a hypocrite, you know that?”

A chuckle escapes the other. “Of course. Now get some sleep. I’ll take over the Grievous searching.” He turns to leave, then hesitates, grinning. “And Obi-Wan?”

He raises a brow.

“Happy birthday.” And with that he’s gone.

Obi-Wan lay down, pulling the necklace out from underneath his armor. He holds the snippet in his palm, resting his hand on his chest - and sleep comes quick.

***

On Obi-Wan’s thirty-eighth birthday, he awakens in cold sweat, screams echoing in his ears.

“Anakin-!” he gasps, but as his glazed eyes look around, he remembers.

Swallowing, he swings his legs over the edge of his small bed, putting his head in his hands. The Tatooine suns, upon rising, are not forgiving, and he’d been sweating in sleep already.

Something cool dangles in front of his chest though, wanting to get out from beneath the robes. He wants to ignore it, but instead, he takes a shaking hand, taking it in between two fingers. For the first time in fourteen years, he takes the necklace off, rubbing a thumb over its old carvings.

Tears gather on his lashes, but he doesn’t realize it until they plop onto his fingers, seeping into the old snippet. He really ought to get rid of this thing, but...it’s all he has left. So he can’t.

He forces himself to lie back down, curling around the necklace. And he drifts back into a restless sleep, wondering where it all went wrong.

***

Days blur together on Tatooine. The only way Obi-Wan can tell years have passed is by watching Luke grow older. He’s long since stopped thinking about his birthday. 

It doesn’t matter.

But unbeknownst to him, it is his fifty-seventh birthday, and he’s gathering groceries at Mos Eisley. After he heads back to his hut on his speeder, he hops out, taking his bags.

He pauses in the doorway, sensing a familiar presence. Familiar and unfamiliar all the same - and he hears the hum of a speeder.

Turning back around, he notices young Luke speeding by his hut, but he slows down a little. Lifting an arm to wave, Obi-Wan can see his smile even from a distance.

“Happy birthday, Ben!” he calls, grinning, before speeding off.

Obi-Wan almost drops his groceries. How could he have known, when even  _ he  _ didn’t know? He supposes this must be Beru’s doing, but…

As he heads inside, slowly putting his groceries away, his mind is elsewhere. The Skywalkers do seem to have a certain affinity for remembering special days; even if the ‘special’ day isn’t very special at all to him, anymore.

He sighs, picking the snippet up from where it hangs against his chest, inspecting it for the first time in a while, before enclosing a fist around it.

It’s almost time. Luke is almost ready.

And he won’t fail him.


End file.
